Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a game, and in particular relates to an improved game of horseshoes. More particularly, the game is designed for two or more players that require navigating a large playing field containing a plurality of horseshoe courses arranged for sequentially playing each course, at least one of the courses, and preferably at least a majority of the courses have different configurations of challenges, including objects, obstacles and hazards.
Description of the Related Art
The history of the game of horseshoes is believed to date back to the second century AD wherein soldiers or athletes would toss horseshoes from a distance towards a small stake or target area placed in the ground and attempt to outscore their opponent by throwing their horseshoe closest to the stake or post or around the stake or post.
A horseshoe is generally a U-shaped metal piece that is used to protect horse hoofs from wear. Modern horseshoes for the game are about twice the size of horseshoes used on horses and may be made of varying materials, e.g., plastic, wood, metal.
The current game of horseshoes is a sport typically played outdoors between two players and can also be played by two teams of two players each. In the two player game each player uses two horseshoes. The course is an elongated planar portion having opposed ends and a horseshoe pit on both of the opposed ends of the elongated planar portion. Each pit has a stake rising above the pit. Both players stand at one end of the course. The players take alternate turns tossing horseshoes at the upright stake in the opposite, second horseshoe pit. After scoring their respective points the players then repeat the process, tossing their horseshoes towards the original, first horseshoe pit and stake and adding additional points to their scores. The players continue back and forth within the same course until a final point total is reached. There is an established method of scoring and for the sake of brevity will not be detailed here.
The rules of play for horseshoes have changed many times over the years with the current final dimensions of horseshoes, horseshoe pits, stakes & distances being last established in 1950 and the scoring system has remained unchanged since 1982. The aforementioned rules are for tournament play and were set under the governing body of the National Horseshoe Pitchers Association of America.
The game of horseshoes has survived for many years for numerous reasons. It is quite simple in nature but yet very challenging to become skilled. There are various methods of throwing horseshoes that people are constantly striving to improve upon, similar in fashion to the game of golf. It does not require a costly outlay to create a horseshoe course and associated pits in one's backyard for recreational purposes. Games involving hand eye coordination inherently solicit involvement and the game of horseshoes is one of the most accessible and inexpensive games one can play. Regarding tournament play, there is the aspiration to become a top player in the game.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art:    US 2007/0037629 A1 to Neal.    US 2009/0033034 A1 to Jakubowski.    US 2010/0090406 A1 to De Mello    U.S. Pat. No. 0,143,047 A to West    U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,250 A to Heath    U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,517 A to Clement    U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,496 A to Miller    U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,330 A to Glass    U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,879 A to Curtiss.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,159 A to Morrissey    U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590 A to Palmer    U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,256 A to Kraemer    U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,963 B2 to Corbin    *U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,227 B2 to Campbell.The following non-patent reference:    http://www.horseshoebay.com/slickrgolf.html (Waterfall) (NPL 1)